A typical computer network consists of nodes (computers), a connecting medium (wired or wireless), and specialized network equipment like routers and hubs. In the case of the Internet, all these pieces working together allow one computer to send information to another computer that may be on the other side of the world. Switches are a fundamental part of most networks. They make it possible for several users to send information over a network at the same time without slowing each other down. Just like routers allow different networks to communicate with each other, switches allow different nodes of a network to communicate directly with each other in a smooth and efficient manner.
Modular architecture has been developed for designing network equipment. The use of modular design provides flexibility and future proofing to keep up with the demands of any growing network. Typically, modular network devices such as modular switches have an agent module and one or more network interface modules housed in a multiple slot chassis. Each interface module installed in the chassis provides internal switching to prevent bandwidth bottlenecks from slowing down the entire network. The agent module combines a switch fabric with management functions to monitor and control switching for the modular switch. However, such an agent module is critical to the operation of a network because it often represents a potential single point of failure that may prevent either the entire network or a substantial portion of the network from functioning. What is needed, therefore, is a reliable modular switch that provides a backup for the agent module.